Quatro é bom, oito é o fim da picada!
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Mesmo depois de se entender com Lily, Severo arranjou um novo amor... que trouxe companhia para Hogwarts. Será que os Marotos ganharam rivais à altura? SíriusxOC, RemoxOC e, claro, SeveroxOC. NÃO É YAOI, embora pareça no primeiro capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Quatro é bom, oito é o fim da picada!**

**Capítulo 1.**

Expresso Hogwarts. Início do 6º ano dos Marotos. E por falar neles, estavam no meio do corredor procurando uma cabine.

**Thiago: ***emburrado* Não acredito que a Lily perdoou o Ranhoso depois do que ele disse pra ela! Ah, mas se eu pego ele...

**Remo: **Calma, Pontas! Acabamos de começar um novo ano! Se quer acertar contas com o Snape, espere, no mínimo, uma semana! Pronto, achei uma cabine vazia!

**Pedro: ***notando um detalhe* Não é o Ranhoso que está entrando naquela cabine? É a sua oportunidade, Pontas! E eu vou junto pra assistir!

**Thiago: **Valeu! Vocês dois também vem, Almofadinhas e Aluado?

**Sírius: **Eu vou!

**Remo: **Podem ir! Eu vou guardar a cabine pra gente!

Os outros concordaram e foram até a cabine em que Severo tinha entrado há 2 minutos.

**Sírius: ***abrindo a porta da cabine* E aí, Ranhos...

Sírius perdeu a fala, assim como os outros, ao verem a cena: Severo aos beijos com um garoto, que estava sentado no seu colo.

O tal garoto tinha cabelos castanhos nos ombros e se vestia como motoqueiro. Ele também tinha olhos cor-de-mel, que se arregalaram quando percebeu a presença dos Marotos.

**Severo: ***irritado* O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM AQUI?

**Thiago: ***sorriso debochado* Eu sabia que você não dava sorte no amor, Ranhoso, mas namorar um garoto? Agora sim você se superou!

**Severo: **QUEM EU NAMORO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, POTTER!

Os Marotos só foram embora com o olhar fuzilante do tal garoto, que assustava até um dragão.

**Remo: ***notando-os entrar* E aí? Tiveram sua diversão?

**Pedro: **Sim! E pelo jeito ela vai aumentar agora que o Ranhoso tá namorando um cara!

**Remo: ***surpreso* O Snape está namorando um garoto?

**Sírius: **Pois é! A gente até pegou os dois se beijando! Só não o provocamos mais porque o tal cara nos expulsou com um olhar assustador, como se quizesse nos matar!

**Thiago: **Não é pra menos, pessoal! Olha o momento em que fomos mexer com o Ranhoso: quando ele estava com o namorado!

**Remo: ***olhar sério* _Bem feito! Já deviam ter parado com isso há anos! _

**Pedro: ***lambendo os beiços* Oba, os doces chegaram!

Todos pararam de falar nesse assunto quando o carrinho de doces chegou.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Os Marotos conversaram sobre Severo ser gay até chegarem em Hogwarts, onde os alunos novos e os transferidos seriam selecionados.

**Remo: ***um pouco desconfiado* E então, engraçadinhos? Onde está o tal namorado do Snape?

**Sírius: ***procurando* Está ali, Aluado!

Sírius apontou-o, que conversava com outros três transferidos enquanto esperavam serem chamados.

Um deles tinha cabelos pretos, escondidos debaixo de uma bandana, e olhos azuis. Outro tinha cabelos ruivos, também escondidos numa bandana, e seus olhos eram castanhos. E outro tinha cabelos loiros até os ombros com uma franja emo e olhos verdes.

**Minerva: ***anunciando* Robyn Black!

Os Marotos arregalaram os olhos, enquanto o "namorado" de Snape dirigia-se até Minerva, que lhe colocava um chapéu selecionador.

**Chapéu: **_Hum... namora um Sonserino, estou certo? Entretanto, apesar de ser Black, não age como o resto da família! Sem querer ofender!_

**Robyn: ***cara séria* _Já ouvi muito isso, pode dizer a vontade!_

**Chapéu: **_Mas a lealdade à quem você gosta é incrível! Sei exatamente onde te colocar! _LUFA-LUFA!

Os Lufanos aplaudiram, enquanto Robyn juntava-se à eles.

**Thiago: ***cochichando* Já ouviu falar dele, Almofadinhas?

**Sírius: ***forçando a memória* Bom, eu me lembro de alguém da família com o nome de Robyn... mas era uma menina! Deve ser só uma coincidência!

**Minerva: **Cleufi Potatoe!

**Pedro: ***espremendo o riso* Potatoe? Essa é boa!

O de cabelos negros fez o mesmo que Robyn, e o chapéu tomou rápido sua decisão.

**Chapéu: **_Você tem um jeito maroto, se daria bem na Grifinória ou na Sonserina! Entretanto, já sei a casa certa pra você!_ LUFA-LUFA!

Os Lufanos aplaudiram novamente e Cleufi juntou-se à Robyn.

**Minerva: **Haley Beautifly!

Foi a vez do ruivo.

**Chapéu: **_Você tem a personalidade bem mais calma! Aparenta ser uma pessoa tímida, mas que tem bastante coragem e faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que ama! Estou em dúvida onde te colocar!_

**Haley: ***sorriso* _Gostaria de ir para Lufa-Lufa! Isso te ajuda?_

**Remo: ***corando* _Apesar de ser um garoto, tem um sorriso bonito! Ei, no que está pensando, Remo, Lupin? Tá reparando nos sorrisos dos garotos agora?_

**Chapéu: **LUFA-LUFA!

Mais comemorações e Haley juntou-se com os Lufanos.

**Minerva: **Sidney Punk!

O loiro também fez o mesmo que os amigos.

**Chapéu: **_Pelo que estou vendo, você adora encrenca! Hum... mas sabe ser bastante leal! _LUFA-LUFA!

Essa foi a última comemoração dos Lufanos, antes de Sidney sentar-se com eles.

**Marotos: **_Será um longo ano!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois do jantar, Robyn, Cleufi, Haley e Sidney foram para o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Entretanto, quando Cleufi e Haley tiraram as bandanas, revelaram um detalhe chocante: eram meninas. Na verdade, as quatro eram meninas.

Por causa do machismo em Durmstrang, tinham decidido parecer o menos femininas possível, muitas vezes sendo confundidas com rapazes. Pra ajudar, Sidney era marrenta, apesar de ter um namorado que estava na prisão de Askaban.

**Robyn: **Ele te mandou alguma carta, Sidney?

**Sidney: **Não, ele disse que é meio complicado! Mas manda sempre que possível! E eu respondo sempre!

**Haley: ***preocupada* Você parecia bem brava depois que chegamos à Hogwarts, Robyn, mas não quis nos contar o motivo! Pode nos contar agora?

**Robyn: ***emburrada* Meu namorado entrou na nossa cabine depois que vocês saíram e ficamos namorando, até uns intrometidos nos interromperem! Devia ser a gang do Sírius Black, pois eu o reconheci entre eles!

**Sidney: ***surpresa* Você disse "gang do Sírius Black"?

**Cleufi: **O que tem isso, Sidney?

**Sidney: **Meu namorado me contou de um quarteto da Grifinória que apronta por Hogwarts! Acho que se auto-titulam "Os Marotos"!

**Robyn: **Bom, eles eram da Grifinória, mas eram três! Acho que um não quis ir! De qualquer modo, parece que ganhamos rivais em "quem apronta mais"!

**Haley: ***insegura* Acho que sim!

A rivalidade entre os dois quartetos logo ficou clara. Num dia que Severo e Robyn aproveitavam seu namoro do jardim de Hogwarts, Os Marotos apareceram.

**Thiago: **LEVICORPUS!

Thiago fez Severo levitar, derrubando Robyn no chão, já que esta estava sentada no colo de Severo.

**Sírius: ***num tom de deboche* Lamento por seu namorado moleque, mas temos uma tradição pra cumprir!

**Remo: ***sério* _Uma tradição inútil, se me permite pensar!_

**Robyn: ***veia na testa* ACCIO SÍRIUS!

Usando o feitiço, Robyn puxou Sírius e enlaçou seu pescoço com o braço direito, como se fosse esgoelá-lo, antes de apontar a varinha pra ele.

**Robyn: ***irritada* ME CHAME DE MOLEQUE DE NOVO E IRÁ PERDER A CABEÇA! *apontando Thiago* E VOCÊ SOLTE O MEU NAMORADO, OU EU VOU JOGAR UM CRUCIATUS NO SEU AMIGO!

Thiago fez o que Robyn ordenou e colocou Severo no chão, pra só assim Robyn soltar Sírius e os Marotos saírem correndo, em pânico.

**Severo: ***surpreso* Você faria mesmo isso?

**Robyn: **Se fosse necessário... Eles tem sorte de eu não ter ameaçado jogar um Avada Kedavra!

**Severo: **É, acho que sim!

**Robyn: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Podemos continuar de onde paramos, Sev?

**Severo: ***mesmo sorriso* Com certeza!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Por medida de segurança, os Marotos combinaram de apenas ir importunar Severo quando ele estivesse sozinho, pois não queriam correr risco de vida do mesmo jeito que Sírius quase correu. Com isso, desenvolveram rivalidade com "As Travessas", que era como Robyn e as amigas se denominaram após os primeiros descobrirem que elas eram garotas.

Entretanto, dois meses depois, Robyn sugeriu uma aventura que chocou suas amigas.

**Cleufi: ***olhos arregalados* Ir durante a noite na casa dos gritos? Você pirou, Robyn? Esse lugar é assombrado!

**Robyn: **Isso é só história que inventam pra afastar turistas! Mas nós somos bem mais corajosas do que eles! E então, alguém vem comigo?

Suspirando, as garotas concordaram, pois Robyn era a líder apesar de tudo. Só que havia um detalhe: era a última noite de lua cheia, dia em que Remo se transformava em lobisomem, mas não sabiam disso.

Quando a noite caiu, elas saíram do dormitório da Lufa-Lufa e, despistando Filch e os Monitores, chegaram aos terrenos de Hogwarts.

**Sidney: **Se não estou enganada, não falta muito pra chegarmos à casa dos gritos!

De repente, as garotas perceberam um vulto e pararam de andar, assustadas.

**Robyn: **LUMUS MÁXIMA!

Robyn usou sua varinha pra iluminar, e quando viram o que era o vulto, ficaram brancas de pavor: Remo, transformado em lobisomem, estava diante delas.

**Remo: **GGGGRRRR!

**Meninas: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

As meninas saíram correndo desesperadas, mas não deu muito certo, pois ficaram cercadas embaixo do saguão lutador, com medo de serem atingidas por ele.

**Haley: **LEVICORPUS!

Usando sua varinha, Haley levitou Remo, ficando na frente das meninas.

**Haley: **SAIAM DAQUI! EU IREI SEGURÁ-LO!

**Robyn: **Mas e você? Não pode enfrentá-lo sozinha!

**Haley: ***olhar zangado* VÃO LOGO! NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR SEGURÁ-LO POR MUITO TEMPO!

**Sidney: ***puxando as amigas* Ela tem razão! Vamos!

Robyn, Cleufi e Sidney saíram correndo de volta para o castelo, enquanto Haley segurava Remo... até ser atingida pelo Saguão Lutador e cair no chão. Com isso, Remo livrou-se do feitiço.

**Haley: **AAAAAIIIII!

Remo a mordeu muito forte no braço, fazendo-a dar um grito enorme, antes de desmaiar. Após isso, ele a carregou no ombro até a casa dos gritos.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Na manhã seguinte, Remo acordou na Casa dos Gritos, aliviado por ser o último dia de lua cheia.

**Remo: **Que semana! Ainda bem que passou! Huh? Tem alguma coisa encostada em mim?

Quando viu o que era, ficou em choque.

**Remo: **OMG!

Haley estava desmaiada ao lado de Remo, com o braço encharcado de sangue, a roupa rasgada e sem bandana, que havia sido arrancada no dia anterior.

**Remo: ***verificando o pulso dela* _Pelo menos, ainda tem pulso! Mas quem é essa... ei, espera um pouco! Esse rosto..._ HALEY?

Haley despertou com o grito e olhou em volta, confusa.

**Haley: ***coçando a cabeça* Onde que eu tô? Ei, você não é aquele "cara dos livros" que anda com os Marotos?

**Remo: ***cara azeda* Ahn... sou!

**Haley: **E cadê o lobisomem que me atacou na noite anter... ei, por acaso ele era... você?

**Remo: ***chocado* _Essa não! Era só o que me faltava! Ela descobriu que eu sou um lobisomem e eu ainda a ataquei na noite anterior! Com certeza serei expulso depois disso! _Sim, era eu!

Remo esperava que Haley fosse gritar ou bater nele por tê-la deixado naquele estado. Pra sua surpresa, ela não fez isso.

**Haley: **Pode me ajudar? Acho que torci o pé e não consigo me levantar!

Remo logo viu que ela estava certa, pois ao tentar levantar, acabou caíndo. Sem escolha, ele a pegou no colo, como "recém-casados", e a levou para a enfermaria em Hogwarts.

Em Hogwarts, após cumprirem detenção pela noite toda, Thiago, Sírius e Pedro estavam acabados, andando cambaleantes pelo corredor.

**Thiago: ***bocejando* Tomara que o Aluado tenha ficado bem! Essas detenções nos impediram de ir com ele à casa dos gritos!

**Garoto sonserino: ***conversando com outro* Ouviu essa? Remo Lupin, o CDF da Grifinória, tem namorada!

**Marotos: ***confusos* Huh?

**Garoto sonserino: **Eu o vi na enfermaria junto com ela! Parece que se machucou feio pelo estado em que estava!

**Garoto sonserino 2: **Como sabia que era namorada dele?

**Garoto sonserino: **Ele a carregou como se fossem recém-casados! Só pode ser namorada!

Os Marotos correram para a enfermaria, ainda confusos pelo que tinham escutado.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Na Ala Hospitalar, Remo e Haley conversavam após a enfermeira ter examinado esta.

**Haley: ***envergonhada* Obrigada por me trazer, Remo! Você foi muito gentil!

**Remo: ***igualmente envergonhado* Não foi nada! O que a enfermeira disse?

**Haley: **Que meu braço quebrou e que torci o tornozelo, mas ela usou o "Braquium Remendo" no primeiro! Quanto ao tornozelo, vou ter que ficar sem pisar por uns dias! O que a preocupou mesmo foi a mordida que quebrou meu braço!

**Remo: ***chateado* Lamento ter atacado você! Na forma de lobisomem, eu perco a razão! Isso pode ficar entre nós?

**Haley: ***apontando os Marotos entrarem na enfermaria* Tarde demais!

**Thiago: **Aluado, o que aconteceu?

**Remo: **Ahn... eu... eu ataquei a Haley ontem, transformado em lobisomem!

Sírius olhou para Haley e levou um susto: com as roupas rasgadas, estava bem claro de que era uma menina.

**Sírius: ***chocado* Haley é uma...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Robyn, Cleufi e Sidney entraram correndo na enfermaria. Mesmo notando os Marotos, estavam mais preocupadas com Haley do que em brigar com eles.

**Robyn: ***abraçando Haley* Amiga, que bom que você está bem! Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você!

**Haley: ***retribuíndo o abraço* Está tudo bem, meninas! Estou feliz que vocês também estão a salvo!

**Cleufi: ***confusa e apontando os Marotos* Por que "eles" estão aqui?

**Sírius: ***sorrisinho maroto* Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito, princesa!

**Sidney: ***desconfiada* O que quer dizer com "princesa", Tripa-seca?

**Pedro: ***surpreso* Tripa-seca?

**Sírius: ***indignado* Pra sua informação, valentona, não sou tão magro assim!

**Sidney: ***rebatendo* É mais que o meu pai, e olha que ele é anêmico!

**Thiago: **Acho que não é a melhor hora pra discutirmos!

**Voz: **Não é mesmo!

**Todos: ***virando-se* Professora McGonagall?

**Minerva: **Remo Lupin e Haley Beautifly, venham comigo! Dumbledore quer falar com vocês!

Com a ajuda de Remo, Haley pode sair da Ala Hospitalar com ele e Minerva.

**Thiago e Robyn: ***emburrados* _Esses dois estão se gostando!_

Ao chegarem ao escritório de Dumbledore, este pediu que Haley contasse o que aconteceu, já que Remo não se lembrava de nada. Após relatar tudo, Dumbledore pediu que mostrasse o braço, onde ainda estavam as marcas da mordida.

**Dumbledore: **Como eu temia!

**Haley: ***preocupada* Algo errado, diretor?

**Dumbledore: **Você agora é uma lobisomem!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Ao voltarem para a Ala Hospitalar, Remo e Haley contaram aos outros o que aconteceu. As mais espantadas, com certeza, foram as meninas.

**Cleufi: ***cruzando os braços* E de quem é a culpa de tudo isto? Do Remo, por ter mordido a Haley sem saber? Da Robyn, por nos convencer a ir à Casa dos Gritos? Da própria Haley, por querer dar uma de corajosa? Ou do restante, que não fez nada?

**Thiago: **Eu proponho colocar a culpa no Ranhoso!

**Robyn: ***socando a cabeça dele* Meu Sev não tem culpa de nada, seu débil mental!

**Haley: **Olha, a culpa não é de ninguém! Já aconteceu, e ficarmos nos culpando não vai ajudar!

**Pedro: **Então o que vamos fazer?

**Sírius: ***confuso* "Nós"? Por que não só elas?

**Remo: **Porque, querendo ou não, também estamos envolvidos nisso, já que agora elas também sabem do meu segredo!

**Sidney: **E como vocês fazem pra acompanhar o Remo nessas transformações de lua cheia?

**Thiago: **Viramos animagos! Me pergunto como vai ser agora que a Haley também vira lobisomem!

**Remo: **Bom, hoje é o primeiro dia da lua minguante! Por que os Marotos não aproveitam o tempo que resta até a próxima lua cheia e ensinam as meninas a virar animagas pra poderem acompanhar a Haley?

**Haley: ***sorrindo* Eu acho uma ótima ideia!

**Todos (menos Remo e Haley): ***indignados* VOCÊS PIRARAM?

**Robyn: **Eu não gosto da ideia! Por outro lado, eu não acho que deixar a Haley na casa dos gritos rodeada por vocês e sem a gente seja uma boa ideia! Está bem, eu concordo!

**Sidney: **Isso não é justo! Cleufi, os outros Marotos e eu ainda não opinamos nada!

**Robyn: **Eu sei! Mas EU sou a líder, e a Haley é NOSSA amiga! Os Marotos não tem escolha!

**Cleufi: ***emburrada e ainda com os braços cruzados* Tá bom, tá bom! Mas quem ensina quem?

**Sírius: ***puxando-a pela cintura* Pode deixar que eu serei seu professor, Princesa!

**Cleufi: ***vermelha* Pa-pare com isso! Isso não é uma brincadeira!

**Remo: **Bom, então o Pedro pode ajudar a Robyn e o Thiago ajuda a Sidney!

**Thiago: ***discordando* Por que eu tenho que ensinar logo ela?

**Sidney: ***mostrando o punho* Porque caso contrário, eu vou te encher de "bolachas"! E acredite: não sou tão "generosa" quanto a Robyn!

**Thiago: ***cara de medo* Já entendi!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

O tempo foi passando e, aos poucos, as meninas iam aprendendo animagia, apesar de não se darem bem com os Marotos, mesmo que o contrário acontecesse com Remo e Haley.

Entretanto, o dia dos namorados estava chegando e Cleufi era uma das poucas que detestava esse dia. A razão para isso é que não tinha com quem comemorar, então estava sempre observando.

**Cleufi: ***emburrada na mesa da Lufa-Lufa* Grande! Sidney e o namorado em Askaban estão se mandando presentes, Severo e Robyn curtem o namoro... até a Haley comprou alguma coisa para o Remo!

**Voz: ***surgindo de repente* Falando sozinha, Princesa?

**Cleufi: ***sem olhar pra ele* Esta não é a sua mesa, Sírius! A mesa da Grifinória é logo ali! E pare de me chamar de "Princesa"!

**Sírius: **Eu sei que a minha mesa é ali... "Princesa"!

Cleufi levantou da mesa, enquanto Sírius ria.

**Cleufi: **Tô caindo fora! Já cansei das suas brincadeiras!

**Sírius: **Ei, espera aí! Eu só estava brincando!

Quando Sírius a puxou, desamarrou a bandana dela e fez os cabelos da morena se soltarem, chegando até a cintura.

**Sírius: ***chocado* Mah...

**Cleufi: ***confusa* O que foi?

**Sírius: ***corando* _Uau!_

**Cleufi: ***impaciente* Olha, se não vai me responder, eu vou embora!

Só aí que Sírius reagiu, puxando Cleufi pela cintura e lhe tascando um beijo na boca que a fez arregalar os olhos. Só parou de beijá-la depois de uns 30 segundos, quando ambos estavam quase sem fôlego.

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Pode me bater agora, se quiser! Eu não resisti a fazer isso, Princesa!

Mas Cleufi não bateu nele, apenas pegou a bandana de volta e saiu dali com o rosto corado, sem notar que Haley e Remo ainda estavam de olhos arregalados na mesa da Grifinória com o que viram.

**Haley: **Eu estava com problemas de visão ou Sírius beijou mesmo a Cleufi na boca?

**Remo: **Então somos dois! Acho que, no fundo, eles se amam!

**Haley e Remo: ***em voz alta* SÍRIUS E CLEUFI ESTÃO A NAMORAR... SENTADOS NUMA ÁRVORE A SE BEIJAR...

**Sírius: ***vermelho* _Cara, isso é mais vergonhoso do que a confusão que paguei quando o Pontas e eu fomos à uma loja trouxa! _PAREM COM ESSA CANTORIA!

Antes que pagasse mais mico, Sírius saiu correndo dali.

**Haley: **Sabe Remo, acho que devíamos juntar esses dois... com uma ajudinha da Robyn e do Severo!

**Remo: ***confuso* Por que com a ajuda deles?

**Haley: **O Thiago está ocupado paquerando a Evans, a Sidney vive escrevendo cartas pro namorado em Askaban, e eu sei lá o que o Pedro fica fazendo!

**Remo: **Verdade! Mas não sei se a líder de vocês vai concordar com isso!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

No dia seguinte, como Remo imaginava, Robyn não gostou muito da ideia.

**Robyn: **Eu mal aprovo o namoro de vocês! Por que deveria aprovar que meu primo e a Cleufi namorem?

**Haley: ***implorando* Por favor, Robyn! Faça isso por um casal apaixonado secretamente!

**Severo: **Então nos dê uma boa razão!

**Remo: **O Sírius vai ter menos tempo pra incomodar vocês?

**Robyn: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu tenho um plano! Mas só vai funcionar se o Sírius estiver disposto a namorar a Cleufi, porque eu não quero juntá-la com um galinha!

**Haley: **Ele não anda ficando com muita frequência! E tenho certeza de que o fato de ficar incomodando a Cleufi é a prova de que está interessado nela!

**Severo: **Bom, desde que o Black não saiba do meu envolvimento nesse plano...

**Robyn: **Ele não vai saber... por que apesar do plano ser meu, não iremos nos envolver nele! Escutem o meu plano e boa sorte!

Robyn cochichou o plano no ouvido do casal e estes foram colocar em prática com Sírius e Cleufi.

**Remo: ***entrando no dormitório* Ei Almofadinhas!

**Sírius: ***lendo uma revista no sofá* Fala, Aluado!

**Remo: ***pensando em algo rápido* Preciso de um favor seu!

**Sírius: **Qual?

**Remo: **Eu combinei com um amigo de entregar o dever dele num ponto de encontro daqui a 10 minutos, mas marquei um encontro com a Haley e esqueci! Pode levar pra mim?

**Sírius: ***um pouco aborrecido* Está bem! Onde eu tenho que ir levar o dever?

**Remo: **O ponto de encontro é na entrada do salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa!

Sírius estranhou, mas pegou o dever e foi pro ponto de encontro. No salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, Cleufi estava no dormitório tirando um cochilo, de camisola e tudo.

**Haley: ***pêga de surpresa* _Não esperava que ela estivesse de camisola, mas não tenho escolha! O Sírius já está vindo pra cá!_ Cleufi, acorda!

Antes que Cleufi acordasse direito, Haley puxou-a pelo pulso e a arrastou pra fora do quarto, passando pelo salão comunal e a empurrando pro corredor.

**Cleufi: ***esfregando os olhos* O que está havendo?

O choque maior foi quando viu Sírius encostado na parede do corredor olhando pra ela com a cara surpresa, fazendo-a finalmente perceber que estava no meio do corredor só de camisola.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Cleufi: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Em pânico e morrendo de vergonha, Cleufi correu pra trás de Sírius, tentando evitar que alguém mais a visse só de camisola (esta batendo no meio da cocha). É claro que, pra isso, teve que ficar bem encostada nele.

**Sírius: ***vermelho* _Uma gatinha se encostando em mim só de camisola? É demais até pra mim!_ Ei Cleufi, seu objetivo é se esconder ou tirar pedaço de mim?

**Cleufi: ***vermelha também* Nem vem tirar com a minha cara, Sírius! Essa não é a melhor hora!

**Sírius: **Eu sei! E o tal cara que não chega!

**Cleufi: **Que cara?

**Sírius: **Sei lá! Mas o Remo ficou de entregar o dever dele, marcou um encontro com a Haley e me pede pra entregar o dever de última hora!

**Cleufi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Que papo é esse, Sírius? Haley e Remo não tem um encontro hoje! Aliás, foi a própria Haley que me puxou pra fora do dormitório!

**Sírius: ***indignado* O quê? Então por qual razão o Remo me mandou pra cá? E por que a Haley te trouxe pra fora do dormitório de camisola?

**Cleufi: ***dando de ombros* Sei lá!

Houve silêncio de 20 segundos, enquanto Cleufi saía de trás de Sírius.

**Cleufi: **Ahn... e se a intenção deles foi trazer a gente aqui pra dizer algo importante um para o outro?

**Sírius: ***pensativo* Pode ser, mas... o que seria? Você tem algo a dizer pra mim?

**Cleufi: ***corando* Talvez! Você tem algo pra me dizer antes?

**Sírius: ***também corando* Talvez!

**Cleufi: ***respirando fundo* _Anda Cleufi, você consegue!_

**Sírius: ***também respirando fundo* _Você não foi pra Grifinória a toa, Sírius! Diga logo!_

**Sírius e Cleufi:** EU TE AMO! Espera, o que você disse? EU DISSE QUE TE AMO!

**Cleufi: ***envergonhada* Acho melhor pararmos de gritar! Tá todo mundo olhando!

**Sírius: ***olhando em volta* É verdade! Mas e se a gente se encontrar amanhã pra falar sobre isso?

**Cleufi: ***surpresa* Amanhã? Por que amanhã? São só 15 horas!

**Sírius: **Eu sei! Mas você deve estar querendo voltar a dormir!

**Cleufi: ***sorriso* Tá bom! Amanhã, no jardim! E já sabe o que te espera se me der um bolo!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Sei sim!

Sírius deu um selinho na garota, sua namorada no futuro, e saiu dali.

**Robyn: ***observando escondida* Talvez essa rivalidade entre os Marotos e as Travessas tenha feito bem pra alguns!

**Severo: ***também escondidos* Pra alguns? Pra todos! Principalmente pra nós, que teremos um pouco de paz!

E é com as risadas dos dois que essa fic termina.

FIM!


End file.
